The Secret of Helheim's Fruits
is the fourteenth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It is the debut of Kamen Rider Duke, Kamen Rider Sigurd, and Kamen Rider Marika. Synopsis After Hase transforms into an Inves, Gaim tries to take him out before he can do much damage, but finds it difficult to harm someone who he believes is still human inside. Meanwhile, Baron does his best to combat Zangetsu Shin, but is overcome by Kurokage Troopers and captured. And Mitsuzane, who realizes his brother is their foe the white Armored Rider, inflitrates the Yggdrasill Corporation headquarters on his own to see what is truly going on. Plot Hase flees after transforming into the Hekija Inves and Gaim pursues him while Baron confronts Zangetsu Shin by himself. Refraining from killing a human, Kota corners Hase who barely returns to human form, although still under the fruit's effects and attacks Kota before escaping. Meanwhile, Zangetsu Shin defeats Baron and Kaito is captured by the Yggdrasill Corporation's Kurokage Troopers. Kota returns to Team Gaim's base and when Mai and the others ask him about what is happening, he claims that he cannot explain the situation at the moment and leaves to keep searching for Hase. The next day, Takatora returns home briefly and Mitch hides himself inside his car to infiltrate the Yggdrasill Corporation's facility. Hase appears at Drupers, and after trying to eat the fruits there, he attacks Rica, but Rat gets hurt trying to protect her, and after Hase flees, he is taken to the hospital. Elsewhere, Mitsuzane witness a meeting between Sid and Takatora who discuss the mass production of the Genesis Drivers before they are informed of Hase's location and leave in a hurry. When Mitsuzane enters the room and searches the research files, he watches a video of Ryoma explaining how any organism that eats a Helheim Forest fruit has its DNA rewritten and is transformed into an Inves. In another video, Mitsuzane discovers, much to his horror, that Yuya Sumii ate a fruit and transformed into the Byakko Inves that Gaim destroyed months ago. Meanwhile, Gaim tries to calm down Hase with no success until Zangetsu Shin appears, accompanied by three other New Generation Riders using Genesis Drivers. One of the other Riders, New Generation Rider Sigurd, drives Gaim away from the Hekija Inves before destroying the Inves and reveals himself as Sid. Kota confronts Sid for killing a human being just before he is restrained and captured by Kurokage Troopers. Cast * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : MIINA * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange **Baron: ***Banana **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy **Duke: ***Lemon Energy **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy **Marika: ***Peach Energy **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy Arms **Duke: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri Arms Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 45, . *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange, LS-10 Suika, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane *Final appearance of Ryoji Hase. *This episode answers the question of what had happened to Yuya. **Ironically enough, Kota says that he can't kill a person when he confronts Hase, although Kota is already a murderer since he unknowingly killed Yuya who turned into Byakko Inves in the first episode. **He came close to the truth about Yuya's fate when he and Kaito was captured in the next episode. *A commercial for the DX Genesis Driver with Melon-Energy Lockseed and Sonic Arrow with Lemon-Energy Lockseed was shown during the first commercial break of this episode. *In this episode, Mitsuzane learns that most of the Elementary Inves are all test animals (white mouse) that were given premature Lockseeds as a result. *When Mitsuzane is searching for the record subjects made by Ryoma, he founds the case number 1006 which is in the case file 167. 1006 refers to the October 6th, the date of the first episode of Gaim aired. **Most of Ryoma's subject records are organized by date, but incorrectly have "Subject No." written next to record number, making most of the records is more like subject numbers. *Takatora enlisting Inves-affected Hase as Category H is a reference to how BOARD classes the Undead monsters into different category in Kamen Rider Blade. External links Category:Episodes Category:New Kamen Rider Episode